


食客

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	食客

门扉砰砰响了三声，不缓不急。没合严实的门板后探出半个身子来，最前面的是一只手，细看小手指却短了一截，指间捏着个牛皮纸信封。

“小刘——在吗？”男人朝里屋喊了一句，没等得及屋里人应声，又接着道，“今天还是老样子，麻烦你了啊！”

孤零零的一把钥匙从信封上滑下来，落在旧橱柜上当啷一声响，却被甩门的声音结结实实盖了过去——那一声几乎震得窗框都扑簌簌地抖。

 

过了会儿才有人出来。一双滴着水的手在毛巾上揩了揩，指尖没散尽的潮湿气晕得那块纸颜色都深了许多，湿漉漉地发着软。  
那只手握着信封捏了捏，又掂了掂，发出几个模糊不清的音节，又沿着来路返了回去。里屋静了一段的水声又开始响，楼下的早餐摊照例拧开了高音喇叭。

“包子、油条、煎饼、丸子汤——”

年轻男人默默对着镜子里那副眉眼看了许久，吐尽衔在嘴里的牙膏沫子，随便抓了件T恤套上身。

 

这公寓盖了有好些年头了。不像新房子，半开放的过道宽敞得很，只是灯容易坏，一入夜就一抹黑，总像有人在身后跟着似的。  
白日里倒是没这个顾虑。他踩了双凉拖鞋，抽出信封里的东西，连同那把金属色的小钥匙一同揣进兜。瘪了肚子的空信封和它之前的无数个同类一起，平展展地躺进角落，砰地一声被关进黑暗里。

和褪色的水泥走廊相合，晾衣绳上挂着的，露台上摆着的，无论是桌桌椅椅还是花花草草，似乎都褪了色，直让人不想再看第二眼。  
隔壁屋门前积攒了一整晚的烟墙似乎还没散干净。烟屁股积满了廉价的塑料烟灰缸，一碰就要溢出来。矮几和椅子都看不出原来模样，被灰尘日光啃噬得灰扑扑一片。

那张破椅子正对着合得紧紧的防盗门。他站在那里看过去，就仿佛看到了无数个同样的夜晚：男人坐在走廊里沉默地抽烟，浑浊的双眼定定地望着那扇门，而门的那一边是未知的、是沉默的，就像现在一样。

 

住在隔壁的男人叫丙哥。  
丙哥为什么叫丙哥，他不知道。他既不排行第二，想来老二也没什么过人之处。也许是万年老二出不得头，最后只能在老旧街区当个混子，仗着手里的钱和断过的残指能让别人称一声哥。  
丙哥找上他是在三月前。那时天还没回暖，他窝进这旧楼躲清净也没多少日子，想着好吃好喝把手里的存款耗干净就随便找个后厨做份工，日后足吃足喝就够了。

中年男人敲门的阵仗惊天动地，他隐了声息，思索了好半天，再三确认从前那个倒霉债主摸不到这里来，才把门推开一道小缝。

“您是——？”

男人没应，反倒一用力把他拽出了门。挂在指尖的水珠子甩出晶亮亮一道弧，在阳光下晃眼得很。

“还没做饭吧？”男人叼着烟，说话声模糊不清，“正好，我家缺个人做饭，你来帮个忙。”  
他心下奇怪，脚步不由停了，男人见拉他拉不动，就回过头，道：“我是你邻居，你就当帮个忙，积个德。”  
这世上大没有当人邻居就帮人做饭的道理。他挣了两下，却发现对方手掌像个铁钳子，紧紧箍着他手腕，动弹不得。男人还继续喃喃着，“怪就怪你嫂子，下不得厨，小兄弟，你总见不得两个大活人挨饿吧？你说是不是？”

他就这样不清不楚地被扯进了门。男人家里冷冰冰的，唯一一点儿烟火气细袅袅地飘过来，却看不到源头。

 

“小菲！出来招呼客人！”

男人向里屋高声喊了一嗓子，却没人应，只得自个儿拿了两双拖鞋，满面带笑地招呼他。  
“咱们重新认识一下，你叫我丙哥就行，甲乙丙丁的丙。”  
他余光瞟到了那节断指，依旧伸出手与男人握了：“幸会，小刘，以后还要多麻烦丙哥关照。”  
“不多说了不多说了，咱们先好好地吃顿饭。食材都给你备好了，缺什么跟哥说，立马安排上。”

 

两人绕过门厅进了厨房，眼角却捉到一丝细细飘散的烟雾。那下面是半个单薄莹润如白玉的肩头，手臂大半截都被挡在门框后面，藏得严严实实。  
那想必就是男人口中的小菲了，他想。

男人领他到流理台后就进了里屋。  
手里的食材再熟悉不过。他努力想把那半截肩头从脑子里甩出去，却不如他所愿，那半片白像是甩不脱的鬼影子，深深印在他脑海里。

 

而那鬼影子终于汇成了实体。雪白肩头，纤细手臂，凸出腕骨，细得像稍一用力就能折断。饱满丰润的两片唇藏在稍长的胡茬里，微卷的刘海搭在额前。

小菲是个男人。这是他没想到的。  
然而他胸前那一段曲线又那样柔软丰满，紧紧裹在修身的无袖针织衫里，更显出一把细腰。蓝色的阔腿牛仔裤长到遮住了脚面，只露出白生生一点足尖。  
白嫩指间捻着一根细长的烟。他看烟、看火，却不看男人，更不看他。

“来来，认识一下。小刘，叫嫂子。”

那是他第一次见他。

 

夏天的日头毒辣得很，还不过八九点，就照得人隐隐发晕。打那天之后，丙哥每天早上都踩着点儿来叫他的门，留下一摞钱，一把钥匙，当天的菜单写个条塞进信封里。  
留给他的钱足够买最好最时鲜的食材，还能剩下不少，足够买几包丙哥爱抽的土烟讨个巧，再有剩的就进了自己口袋。积攒下来倒是比上后厨打工滋润得多。

 

他能见到他的时候很少。  
那人似乎像是长在了里屋一样，鲜少出来，他也不好去看，只是默默煮好饭，向里屋叫个三两声，那人才会懒懒地应了走出来，话也少说，吃完了就又走回去。

天越来越热，那人穿得也越来越少，一身白花花的细腻皮肉从或宽大或贴身的衣物里探出来，直教人看得喉咙发紧。于是只能低敛了目光，尽力把心思放在手里的饭和菜上。

 

“……”

他抬头，发现对方一双晶亮亮的眼睛正直直盯着他看。

“……很热吗？我看你流了好多汗。”

他干笑了几声，“厨房开火，油烟大，自然会热。”  
“嗯，是的，能闻到点油烟味儿。”他淡淡道。

 

自那天后他再下厨就把推门合起来，也说不出是为了什么。  
那人反而会溜溜达达地到客厅，靠着墙静静地看一会儿，指间依旧夹着烟。  
从他那一边只能看到一个细细长长的模糊影子，宽的是肩，窄的是腰，拱起的是柔软的胸膛——他在想，那柔软又漂亮的，不属于男人的东西，既然上面有了，下面会不会也有一个？他这样想，就有一股说不出的热流随着汗水一路流下去，本就水汽弥漫的厨房更热了起来。

屋外的人靠在墙上，风扇叶子绞起来的风徐徐吹着，沿着皮肤一点一点地爬。他自然不懂得那个雾气腾腾的小蒸房里是怎样的热法，只是盯着年轻男人的肩背，看着水汽在那上面一点点地洇出一张图，水珠儿顺着他利落的眉眼滑下来，坠在下颌上一晃一晃的。被汗水浸湿的颈侧微微鼓动着——那是年轻的血液。  
他那样看着，不知不觉间竟也有一股子湿意从身体里冒出来。他抬高颈子试探性地叫了一声，里面的人却一动不动。那双丰润的唇角勾起一个小小的弧度，却又掉转头向里屋走去了。

 

之后叫嫂子出来吃饭总要费上些工夫。  
他一开始没觉出些什么，只是觉得天气一天天热起来，直热得那张苍白漂亮的脸上都泛起了红。

“你衣服湿了，”一个淡淡的声音响起来，“要不要换一下，冲个凉？”  
“饭——做好了……”  
“我知道，还烫，下不去口。”泛红的指尖从盘沿上柔柔地划过去，“你去洗一下吧，黏在身上怪难受的。”  
那指尖又捻住了他T恤的下摆，顺着向上卷了卷，碰到他手掌急忙忙缩了回去。  
冰冰凉凉的，似乎能让人上瘾。

“你快去，我等你。”

 

他冲进浴室关上了门。  
那人的声音似乎有什么魔力似的，直激得气血都直直地往头顶冲，来回一遭又都朝下去，腿间直挺挺地顶起个帐篷来。  
这声音偏偏没有放过他的意思，隔着一张薄薄的门板四处乱飘：

“湿衣服搁到洗衣篮里吧，下午要洗的，不差你这一件。”

墙根并排放着两个篮子，一个装着大码男人衣服，另一个颜色亮些，料子也好许多，隐隐约约有股香味儿，想必就是屋外那人的。他私心发作，将自己脱下来的衣服叠了几叠，正要放进那带香味的篮子里，却鬼使神差地伸手进去摸了一把。夹出来一看，却是一条湿透了的蕾丝底裤，带着体液特有的甜腥味儿，几缕黏黏的细丝还透着湿漉漉的光。  
他呼吸粗重起来。他那个冷冰冰的漂亮嫂子，明知屋里有陌生男人，面上装模作样，几分钟前却在偷偷做这档子事。那股子湿漉漉的甜腥味儿源源不断地钻进他鼻腔里，直让他下身硬得发疼。他拧开花洒，用水声遮挡这下流猥琐的勾当，脑海里却慢慢浮现出刚搬进来时，隔壁传来的若有若无的、时缓时急的男人的喘息来，配上那张漂亮面孔，竟像是有了画面一样，一声大过一声，紧紧地贴在他耳边。

 

水声响了很久。外面的听不到里面的响，里面的自然也不知道外面发生了什么，只在门扉开的一瞬间又恢复到寻常样子。  
只是关注点却再也不同了。年轻男人的眼时不时地向那细腰以下，膝盖以上的地方转上几圈。胸口也是，硬硬的两点抵着薄薄的衣料，白嫩嫩的软肉随着脚步微微地颤。他不掩饰黏在那人身体上的目光，反而默默地想，被他这样看着，那个说不出的小地方会不会兴奋地淌着水。

湿衣服干了两三天才送回到他手里。  
“这两天连阴雨，衣服不好干。”对方这样说，语声照旧冷淡淡的。  
他想起那天冲凉的时候卫生间里明明放着台烘干机，瞬间明白了些什么，没有明说，只是道了谢。

 

自那之后，某些事情便心照不宣起来。

 

锅碗碰撞间，似乎总有个轻轻细细的声音飘着，像一只看不见的软软的手，紧紧贴着他肩背，细听又消失不见，仿佛只是他一厢情愿的错觉。  
两人之间的话也多起来。原本只爱懒在里屋的人如今却常常晃进厨房，巡逻似的逛上几遭。

一双白嫩嫩的手拣了两颗青菜放进盆，拧开水龙头哗啦啦地响。

“嫂子这是做什么？”  
“洗菜啊，”那人头也不抬，只露出一段粉白的玲珑耳廓，“我虽然不会做饭，菜还是洗得的。”

他循声看过去，只见一双手沉在微微颤动的水波下面，被绿油油的叶子衬着，竟像是雪白软玉雕成的一样，找不出一点瑕疵。  
细白的手指夹着绿叶轻轻摇晃，扰乱的不仅是水波，还有些其他的什么东西。

又一双手探进水里。是男人的手，骨节凸出，带着薄薄的茧，捏着那些白生生的指尖，把绿叶一片片剥下来。

“你看，要这样洗才会干净。”

怀里人身子颤了一下，发出声低低的惊呼，被男人握住的手却软得像没了骨头，触手温凉滑腻，任由别人揉捏。不知何时，两双手已经紧紧缠在了一起，只觉得冰凉的水都暖了起来，泛着暧昧的光。  
年轻男人紧贴着那段绯红的耳廓笑，“嫂子，你的手好软。”

 

那之后是如何收场的？只记得美人儿后来始终没给他好脸色，午饭时筷子也没动几下，那只漂亮的手只是夹了细细的烟，一根接一根地抽。

“要不……我明天来的时候，给你带几包烟？”  
那双始终低敛着的眼睛才抬起来，轻飘飘地扫过他的脸。“不用，你买不到。”

 

他后来才知道他抽的是细支的黑兰州。烟不贵，但要搞到一包的确得大费一番周章。  
眼下却正好有一只夹着烟的手攀着门框。玲珑指尖微微透着粉，一截儿小金链松松挂在腕子上。那人生得这副模样，似乎已自带了千般风情，偏生一张脸却是冷冷的，连一个眼神都不屑施与他。

屋里人开了门就自顾自地向里屋走去。丙哥前一阵子抱了只奶猫回来，很是讨他欢心，无论走着坐着都抱在怀里，一人一猫玩得不亦乐乎，欢笑声夹着三两个短句，传到厨房就变成模糊一片。

 

今天的菜单里有一样冬瓜炖排骨。他像往常一样洗菜淘米，锅碗碰撞声混着老旧油烟机的轰鸣，乱糟糟地塞满他两只耳朵，再容不下其他的什么。  
明明是平日里再熟悉不过的声音，却没来由地让人烦躁不安。一阵无名火急急冲上头顶，手下的动作不由得快了起来。几个热菜出了锅，终于得以按掉恼人的噪声来源，深深喘了口气。

一丝凉风从背后溜进来，在潮湿的皮肤上激起一阵战栗。拉门似乎没关严，他这样想。进门时那人似乎又叮嘱了他几句，声音他再熟悉不过，只是内容却忘得一干二净。

记忆像卡了壳的录像带，来来回回只有那几个画面闪来闪去，配着一段模糊的熟悉语声。  
还有眼神，明明是冷冰冰的，却不知在何处藏了情，生出一股未知的暖意来。那声音如同轻软的细丝，紧紧缠着他的心脏，擂鼓一样地跳着。  
忽然有个轻飘飘的声音传进来，像一只柔柔的手，捋顺了拧在一起的带子。画面又连贯起来，不过却是满满的，不能与外人言的桃色幻想。

 

那具雪白的身子惬意舒展开来。该绷紧的地方绷紧，该放松的地方软得像一汪春水。绯色的情潮袭上那张苍白漂亮的脸，在眼角凝成一抹明艳艳的红。喘息声带着些隐忍，末尾却打着转，满载着媚意与欢愉，一声叠着一声响作一片。纤细的腰肢摆动着，丰润的屁股和大腿漾出一片白波，全身上下最红的地方一张一合，湿漉漉地淌着水。

 

“——哈啊……唔……”

 

声音消失时他做贼般地按开了油烟机。老旧机器嗡嗡的轰鸣盖住了他狂乱的心跳，他只想把内里肮脏不洁的情欲与不存在的油烟一起吸走，排得越远越好。  
流理台上的手握成拳，昏沉沉的脑子里忽然捞出一句话来。哦，那人说想吃新蒸的馒头。静了一阵子的厨房又慢慢地喧闹起来。

 

猫儿撞上他裤脚的时候，高压锅和蒸笼都上了汽。厨房里雾气腾腾看不清楚，只听到咪呜一声响，那小东西再寻不到踪影。

“咪咪？咪咪？”

有冒失的猫，自然也有冒失的主人。来人不停叫着急急冲进来，三两步就结结实实撞进他怀里。他伸了手去扶，才发现那人只披了件薄薄的睡袍，腰间带子松松系着，一弯腰就看得到一大片白皙起伏的柔软胸膛。一颗漂亮的红果子缀在正中央，似乎正等着什么人来采摘品尝。  
怀里人站定脚，用力推了他一把，脸上带着薄怒。“你胡乱看什么？”

猫儿受了惊，从角落里窜出来，被主人逮了个正着。身后传来一阵低低的训斥声，然后是拉门被狠狠关上的声音。

 

“这里面的确热得很。”

一个意想不到的声音响起来。他手里的动作停了一下，道，“嫂子要是嫌热就出去等吧，饭还要过一阵子才能好。”

“可我饿了，有什么可以吃的吗？”

脚步声由远及近，一阵淡淡的香味儿飘过来，还有一只四处作乱的手。房里的人多了一个，温度也高了不少，直烧得人心烦意乱。

 

“哎呀！好烫！”

一声惊呼传来，伴着低低的抽气声。他捉住那只手细细看了看，被烫过的地方红艳艳一片，在雪白皮肤上显眼得很。朝那片红轻轻吹上几口气，手里捏着的指尖就微微抖起来，身后响起一阵细微的呜呜声。

“厨房地方小，嫂子要多加小心。”

 

男人的目光随着凸出的腕骨一路滑下去，掠过白生生的纤细小臂，肘关节却被层层堆叠的衣料挡住了。再往上皮肤更白更滑，积了一层白嫩的软肉。圆润漂亮的肩头被水汽蒸得带了些粉，锁骨延出来的那一段顶出一个凸起的小包。  
有一个怪异想法在他脑子里成型，于是他缓缓转过身。

蒸汽在狭小的房内流转。堆在一处的睡袍挂在凸出的耻骨边缘，衣带间隐隐透出一点白嫩的皮肤。前襟松垮垮地堆在臂弯，一片微微起伏的雪白肚皮上面是两团丰满鼓胀的软肉，两颗熟透了的红点嵌在上面，颤巍巍地立起来。

“嫂子……你这是……？”  
“这里太热了。”那人低低笑了一声，“怎么，你不敢看？我看你以前胆子倒是大的很。”

他低敛了眉眼不说话，对方却更起劲了，白花花的身子在他面前不停地晃。

“……他跟你说什么了？一口一个嫂子地叫，听着好烦人。”男性特有的低沉嗓音贴在他耳边，细长脖颈上漂亮的凸起上下滚动。“啧，我又不是女人——啊！”

 

沾湿的手掌带着些微凉意，紧紧覆在饱满的乳肉上。那具身子快活地颤着，硬硬的小点抵着他掌心。

“不是女人……这里怎么会长成这个样子？”  
“不……不要……”  
“露出来不就是给男人摸的吗？装什么矜持？”雪白的软肉从指缝间溢出来，面团似的被揉捏成各种形状，沁出一层薄薄的汗来。  
另一只手却沿着侧腹一路向下揉摸，钻进睡袍缝隙间，轻而易举地碰到了那个湿热滑腻的地方。那人失神地叫了一声，双腿夹紧，一股暖热的液体从紧闭着的肉缝间挤出来。

“还说不是女人？那这是什么？”沾满体液的手指紧贴着肿胀的肉缝来回揉搓抠弄，藏在深处的小口一张一合，偷偷吮着男人的指尖。

“嫂子好骚，下面这张嘴似乎也饿得很，是不是想吃大东西了？”  
带着薄茧的手指抠弄着敏感的穴口。怀里人红唇半张，挣扎着摇头，下身却紧紧贴着男人腰腹蹭个不停。“不要……小逼只有老公可以操……”  
男人轻轻笑了一下，刚探进穴口的手指退了出来，“那嫂子还是去找玩具快活吧，你每天中午在房里偷偷做些什么，我可清楚得很。”

那双泛红的漂亮眼睛里盛满了水汽，两只纤细手臂勾着男人肩背，胸口讨好一样地轻轻蹭着，柔软的嘴唇紧紧贴着男人颈侧，似乎因为害羞而红了脸。“嗯……手，手可以……里面好痒……”

“手能满足嫂子松了的小逼吗？你老公有多久没操过你了？”

陷在情欲里的人半张着嘴，双眼失焦，大口喘着气，胡乱吐出几个音节。男人的手触到前面肿胀凸起的小肉粒，狠狠一拧，他便尖叫一声泄了出来，失了力的身子软软跌进背后的怀抱里。  
有个粉色的小东西从他身体里滑出来，掉在瓷砖上清脆一声响，咕噜噜滚到男人脚边。

 

睡袍被剥了扔到一旁。他双腿大开，细嫩的腿心紧贴着冰凉的大理石台面，花唇蠕动几下洇出一小滩水来。前面的小肉棒已全硬了，他勾着男人的脖子索吻，那小东西的前端就顶着对方腹部粗糙的衣料，一蹭一蹭，很快就湿了一小片。  
他看着他那双漂亮的嘴唇，唇峰明晰，下唇饱满丰润，是花瓣一样的肉粉色，似乎天生就适合被人舔舐亲吻。

那两片红唇凑过来，却被一个震动的小东西堵住了去路。那个带着余温的、湿漉漉的小东西嵌在唇缝间，染得两片唇都情色地泛起水光来。他当然知道那是什么，羞红了脸想躲，却被男人紧紧扣住了后脑，逃也逃不脱。  
唇上酥麻的触感逼得他张开嘴，快感夹杂着羞耻感，全身皮肤都敏感地打着颤。

“乖，伸出舌头来。”

他眼睛找不出焦距，只是下意识地听从男人的指令，露出一点红润的舌尖，讨好般地舔着压在唇上的手指。

粉色的小东西被按在露出的舌面上，陌生的异物感让他下意识地想要逃离，舌头却被夹住了不能动弹。某种诡异的快感从粗糙的舌面上扩散开来，直震得他脑袋发蒙，昏昏沉沉地陷进情潮。

“自己的味道好吃吗？”男人笑着问他，“别忘了这个小东西是从哪里拿出来的，这样看来无论放到哪里，嫂子都一样会发骚。”

 

涎水从合不拢的嘴角和舌尖滴落，拉出细细的银丝。下身也小幅度扭动着，把冰冷的石台蹭得暖热一片。

“好脏。”男人用手指蹭蹭他嘴角，沾了一手亮晶晶的唾液。“嫂子这是怎么了？上面和下面都脏得一塌糊涂。”

喉咙里发出模糊不清的呜呜声，蒸汽混着汗水，在光滑的皮肤表面凝出一层小水滴。荷尔蒙和情欲随着四散的水汽弥漫开来。他能闻到男人身上的那股子烟火味儿，还有暖热的、结实皮肉的味道。男人的手在他身上游走，每一寸皮肤都湿漉漉地发软，叫嚣着想要更多。

纤细的脚踝被人捉住细细摩挲。

“乖乖含好嘴里的东西。”男人舔了舔那双红肿不堪的唇。

双腿被摆成M字形，男人轻柔的亲吻自上而下，柔软的胸膛被一双手掌肆意揉捏。腿心那朵艳红的花毫无遮挡地开在男人面前，花瓣一开一合地颤抖着，透明的蜜液从小洞里淌出来。  
甜腥味弥漫在空气里，往日的记忆、幻想和眼前这副景象叠在一起，年轻男人的呼吸又粗重了许多。这具身体远比他想象中的更漂亮，也更淫荡。

 

“嫂子的脏病看来是治不好了。”

那人含着柔软水光的眸子闪了闪，似乎不懂他在说些什么，下一秒却突然睁大，眼角流下泪来。微张唇缝间吐出模糊的呜咽，“不……不要打……好痛……”

男人粗糙的手掌毫不留情地击打着那片细软的嫩肉，三两下就现出种熟透了的深红色，高高肿起，每一掌下去都带出滑腻腻的黏水来。正发骚的身子仿佛得了趣，喉咙里发出规律悠长的呜呜声，腿根快活地颤个不停。

 

身体期待着新一波的疼痛，突然覆上来的暖热却让他张大了嘴。他想尖叫，嘴里含着的那个小东西却逼着他咽下所有声音，只是伸长颈子，一双漫着水雾的眼睛空空望着天花板。

——那里的污渍有了好多年了吧？可能……是楼上漏水结下的——雾气，不，是迷迷蒙蒙的水汽，袅袅地向上飘……我进来有多久了？  
——两个月？……或者两年？这种日子是什么时候开始的……？

 

男人的黑色发顶在腿间来回动着，细白手指插进发间，狭小隔间里弥漫着甜腻的水声和呻吟。  
嘴被堵住了，那个人发出的声音有点哑，又低低地，尾梢带着一丝甜，就像他日日夜夜幻想中的一样。舌面贴着细腻的软肉，细细描摹，又压着那个膨胀的小东西来回打圈。暖热的液体溢出来，被双唇包住了尽数吞下去。舌尖顶着那个填不饱的小洞轻轻戳弄，掌心下的细腰绷成直直一条线，前面那个受冷落的小东西也吐着水。  
他有信心，只用唇舌和手掌就能让眼前人攀上顶峰，而事实也的确如此。小东西抽动着在他掌心挣扎了几下，艳红的花穴不停淌着水。男人没去管，任由暖热的液体漫过台面，滴滴答答地往下流。

 

半透明的白色液体在泛着粉色的薄肚皮上抹开，那人全身红得像蒸熟了的虾子，睫毛尖上挂着水珠。把那动个不停的东西从嘴里吐出来，叫他名字的声音哑哑黏黏，仔细一看却发现是哭了，眼睛红红，泪珠不断地掉。

他这个样子也漂亮得很。说不出话也没有表情，只会懵懵地贴近来，空洞洞的眼睛里只映出一个人，像个乖巧可爱的性爱娃娃。

因此无论做什么都不过分。

 

亲吻。被跳蛋长时间玩弄过的口腔敏感得要命，舌尖刚扫过上颚，怀里的人就抖起来。熟知情事的身体软成一滩水，只靠两只纤细的手臂挂在男人身上，胸前的软肉紧贴着男人胸膛，一点点蹭动着。

他进入的时候他没有丝毫反抗，反而缠得更紧了些。他能看到他眉脚一颗淡淡的小痣，吸进他口鼻间带着淡淡烟草甜味的空气。于是他发现他那套说辞不过是个借口，不过是为这场蓄谋中的偷情游戏增添几分刺激。  
水汽是氤氲情欲最好的导体。透明的水珠随着男人的指尖，一点点缓慢地吞噬着，从蝴蝶骨落入脊沟——薄薄的腰肉被手掌压出几个指痕——流过腰窝，飞快地消失在看不见的沟壑里。  
那下面早已经是湿淋淋的一片了。湿热紧致的小洞热情地吞吐着入侵物，身子快乐地抖着，欢愉媚态中隐隐含着一丝狡黠笑意。

也许他先前那副示弱的样子是装出来的呢？男人没有确认的心思，只是加快了抽送的速度。水汽像被稀释的云，阳光从排风扇的缝隙里挤进来，折出一道淡淡的彩虹。

 

火苗啪地一声熄灭了。  
有细碎的吻落在男人颊侧。

“饭好了？”  
“好了。现在吃吗？”  
留在那人体内的东西被轻轻夹了一下。

“嗯……现在还不饿。”  
“可你刚刚还在找吃的。”男人笑道。

说话声轻轻软软，像飘来飘去的云朵，贴在男人耳边。  
“你刚刚……把我喂饱了，”他说，“我还想吃。”  
手指轻轻揉摸着交合处撑开的嫩肉，怀里人打了个颤，笑着咬了下男人的鼻尖，“你好坏。”  
“我好久没看过彩虹了，”他接着说，“谢谢你。”

 

湿漉漉的身子一到客厅就缩成一团。被冷落多时的睡袍被抓起来披在身上，两条长腿紧紧环着男人的腰。

“你跟他一起睡？”那人身上甜甜的香味儿充满他鼻腔。宽大的双人床，垫子很软，没合拢的矮柜抽屉里装满了五花八门的玩具。

“他是谁？”那双眼睛调皮地闪了闪，又道，“你觉得呢？”

他想起浴室里那两个分着放的衣篓来，又想起褪色的椅子和小山一样的烟蒂。  
“你不喜欢他？”  
“你来不来？”

他没有回答，反而极富邀请性地问了这么一句，两条长腿大剌剌地张开，散在前额的刘海被一只手抹到后面去。  
男人俯下身子吻他，使了些力揉捏他胸前两团白嫩的软肉，他便快活地叫出声来。

 

“嫂子真是一点羞耻心都没有，被别的男人操还爽到流水流个不停。你叫的声音一整个楼都听得到了。”

两条长腿被男人提起来压过肩头，粗硬的性器在滑腻一片的腿根进进出出，不时蹭过肿胀的小肉粒和半抬头的东西。顶端顺着半开的肉缝滑动了几下，没进后方泛着粉的小洞里。  
穴口很软，一副早被人操熟了的样子，似乎再大的东西都能轻易吞进去。湿热的肠肉不停蠕动，紧紧吮吸着男人嵌进去的物什。

“嫂子的骚屁股真欠干，好会吸男人鸡巴。”

一掌落在雪白的臀肉上，激起颤动的白波。那人高叫了一声，红肿花穴半开，透明的淫水混着一点白浊挤了出来。  
“嫂子的小逼是坏了吗？水漏个不停，被野男人操松了吧？”

巴掌落在最细嫩的肉上，一片火辣辣的疼。他眼里含着泪不停摇头，生生把要潮吹的快感忍了过去，用力绞紧两个穴口。  
男人握紧他大腿，大开大合地动作着，每一次都用力碾过敏感点，快活得他整个人都颤个不停，一声接一声地浪叫。

“被老公以外的男人鸡巴操有这么爽吗？”男人每一下都干进最深处，肠肉痉挛着吸吮敏感的顶端，爽得他不禁叹出声来，“你老公能操到这么深吗？”

身下人被干得双眼失神，全身都是体液的甜腥味儿，叫声又甜又媚，丝毫没有平时冷冰冰的样子。

“呜……他好短……进来插几下就射了……啊唔……里面好痒……”

“你老公有多久没操过这两个洞了？”  
“……两……两个月？我不知道……”

男人的手指插进前面那个肉口用力翻搅，平躺着的身子疯狂扭动起来。

“这么好的逼和屁股便宜了那一堆玩具？玩具能满足嫂子的骚逼吗？我看只有男人的鸡巴能帮嫂子解骚吧？”  
“呜呜……我……叫过一个小孩……一个小水管工……”  
“艹，骚婊子。”男人骂了一句。  
“他第一次……鸡巴好大……呜……弄得我好疼……”  
“骚逼最喜欢男人的鸡巴，怎么？想起被小处男艹骚到喷水了？”  
“呜呜呜……哥哥，老公，老公操得屁股好爽……老公慢一点……”

“是不是操过你这两个骚洞的男人都是你老公？老公的大鸡巴操得你爽不爽？”  
“啊啊啊好爽……好大好深……小逼也好想要……”

男人空出一只手在小抽屉里翻了翻，拿出根东西来填进那张吃不饱的嘴。黑色的按摩棒直没到底，几乎刚插进那个红热的小洞，身下人就痉挛般地抽动起来，撑薄的肉口溢出一大股黏水。  
他在男人怀里发着抖，快感几乎要撑破脑袋，酥麻的燥热感涌出嘴唇，变成陌生又快活的声音。他渴望温暖的涌抱，渴望男人的吻，以及这种令人沉溺的，被彻底打开、完全占满的感觉。

 

那人说话声带了哭腔，手指软软地攀着他肩膀，抽噎着说好难受，好想射。他在他脸颊和颈子上落下许多密密麻麻的，安抚性的亲吻，加快速度动作起来，把呜咽和呻吟都撞得破碎一片。最后一刻男人解开了束在他性器根部的那根小带子，把那个可怜的小家伙包进掌心。

 

他抱着他沉入梦乡。

客厅里旧钟表的指针滴滴答答响，电风扇似乎忘了关，发出连贯而轻微的嗡嗡声。  
他突然想抽根烟，但看到怀里人熟睡的样子还是作罢。作为代替，他轻轻吻了一下他眉脚的那颗小黑点。

菜可能要热一下才能吃了。不过排骨汤应该还是热的，他应该会很喜欢。

他甚至觉得自己算得上是个温柔情人。

 

那之后他们几乎每天中午都腻在一起。亲吻、拥抱、紧紧缠在腰际的腿。进食算是余兴项目，美味不亚于一场欢快淋漓的性爱。

他见过一次那个小水管工。顶多二十出头的年纪，头发很短，一双圆圆的狗狗眼瞅着那人看，脸上没什么表情。  
即使被人舔鸡巴也还是那个表情。他的漂亮嫂子跪在地上，像吃糖果一样乖乖舔着男人粗硬的肉棒。被小孩按着深喉也不恼，只是轻轻咳几声，缓好了又低着头继续。

餐桌上放着半包丙哥常抽的土烟。他抽出一根来点了，静静看着沙发上的两个人。  
他坐在丙哥家里，抽着他的烟，看着他的人和另一个男人做爱，也许能体会到一丁点儿那个中年男人的感受。但这种感觉稍纵即逝，因为他知道那个人很快就会向他伸出手来。

那人双腿大开坐在男人腿上，吃下去的时候似乎费了点力，雪白的脊背轻轻抖起来，发出一声低哑的痛呼。穴口被撑得透明，紧紧咬着那根尺寸颇大的性器，上上下下地动着。小孩不要亲吻也不要拥抱，甚至连胸前的两团软肉都不去碰，只是一个劲地往深处捅。他强撑着身子保持平衡，疼痛中慢慢传出些快感来。

 

刚刚那个手势是要烟的意思。男人站起身，发现腿间早已鼓起了一大团。夹着烟的手拂过光裸的圆润肩头，另一只穿过腋下轻轻揉捏胸前的柔软。沉溺于情欲中的人抬起头。那双眼睛被一线阳光染成半透明的琥珀色，皮肤雪白，吻落在额头、眉骨、鼻尖，碰到嘴唇时渡过一口烟，舌尖偷偷刮过上颚。

“咳……我不抽……土烟的……”

那人呛着咳了几声。

“我找不到你的烟在哪儿。”

喘息声碎成一片。小孩发狠一般地顶，薄薄的身子摇摇晃晃几乎要撑不住，扶上对方肩头的手还被打了下来。

“你转过身子来扶着我吧。”他叹了口气。

细腰被握着翻了个面，直直落进男人怀里。扯着衣料的手用力收紧，他趴在他腰腹间喘个不停，热气透过衣料紧紧贴在皮肤上。  
他缓了一会儿，就露出两排小白牙去咬男人的皮带扣。他似乎早习惯了做这些事情，效率意外地高。男人轻轻推了他一下，一双湿漉漉的眼睛抬起来，闪着让人无法拒绝的光。

 

那具柔软的身子紧紧贴着他，看不出表情，只听得到轻软的短促呻吟，有一点点水滴落进肩窝里。他一开始还顺着节奏抽动几下，听到一点哭腔就放慢了速度，只是慢慢地碾，安抚性地揉搓那人身上敏感的软肉。  
小孩像是永远不累般地狠狠干着，完全不在意对方的反应，简直像是要把人捅个对穿。  
汗滴落在那片雪白肩背上。他一开始还在叫，后来就只是呜呜地趴着，看得男人心里有个说不出的地方钝钝的疼。

他们在门口简单告了别。小孩从进门就没说过什么话，似乎只是为了完成一项任务。他关上门，向后慢慢退了两步，腿弯就被男人有力的手臂抬起来。

“……你这样搞得我好像很娇气似的。”他笑了一下，鼻音还没彻底消下去。  
“乖。”

 

“疼吗？”男人手指轻轻按着那个红肿的小口，他全身不受控制地缩了一下，一口咬上对方肩膀。  
“忍一下。”他亲亲他的额头，手指探进后穴，把粘稠的白浊一点点挖出来。他发抖的时候男人会揉揉那个涨起来的小肉粒，绷紧的腰就一下子软了，趴在男人胸口轻轻吐气。  
“要去洗澡吗？”指尖有一点淡淡的红，不知轻重的小兔崽子，他暗暗地骂。  
“不……好累。”

 

“他不做前戏吗？”  
“嗯……他不会。”  
“那你不教教他？毕竟……”这样痛的是你。

那双亮晶晶的眼睛看了他好半天，似乎在等不会说出口的下文。隔了一会儿才又开口。

“有的时候疼些也是好的……”  
男人没让他继续说下去。

“别再找他了。”一吻过后他这样说，“还是你喜欢粗暴一点的？”  
“你为什么对我那么温柔呢？”  
男人伸出手捏他屁股上的软肉，被狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“那你喜欢吗？”

他像一条白色的鱼。漂亮又柔软，滑溜溜湿漉漉，最会吐漂亮的泡泡。

“我喜欢你操我。”

他又跌进潮湿软热的温柔乡里。

 

这种日子持续了很久一段时间，以至于他产生过某种可以一直这样过下去的错觉。但现实并非如此。

丙哥交给他的信封原封不动地躺在餐桌上。屋子里似乎有些冷，厨房的拉门大开着，唯一一点烟火气从他指间飘出来。  
他坐在那人往常坐的位子上，向着厨房一动不动。光裸着身子的人被布条蒙着眼，手腕合拢来吊着，另一端系在头顶的橱柜把手上。

像一只献祭的羊。

 

黑暗使他不安。每一点声响都让他警觉地侧过身，细长的腿紧紧并在一起。

“喂……”他试着出声。

“你……在吗？”

没有人应声。

 

时间一分一秒地过，屋子里慢慢暗下来。水滴从龙头坠落发出一声巨响。

“你知道现在几点了吗？”男人的声音响起来。

那具身子抖了一下，朝声源处抬起头。鞋跟一下下敲打着地面，由远及近。

“六点十分了。”  
“还有二十分钟，他就会回来。”男人顿了一下，指尖擦过他眉骨，“你要怎么办？”

一阵沉默后，纤细的脚踝摸索着蹭上男人腰际。于是接下来的一切都理所当然。

屋外传来一阵沉重的脚步声。防盗门被砸得咣咣作响，绞着男人性器的小洞缩得紧紧，他咬着下唇，不知是在忍耐还是害怕。又可能两者兼有。怀里的身子软得像面条，手指紧紧捏着男人外套，骨节都发了白。  
男人把布条取下来，颤动的睫毛像小刷子一样轻轻挠着他掌心。“没关系，他进不来的。”他这样讲，声音轻柔，落下无数个吻。

 

屋外人在门口徘徊了一阵子，之后是椅子摩擦水泥地面的刺啦一声响。

他们之间只隔着一面墙。压低的喘息像傍晚朦胧的亮光，带着粗糙的颗粒感，恰好情欲也是如此。

“你为什么不离开他？”

“因为——只有他知道…我是谁。”

他语声轻轻，有一点笑意，又有一点无奈。

 

他看着他的脸。似乎和旧报纸上的一样，但又完完全全是两个人。他不会是他……但就算是又怎么样？没人关心，更没人会提起，他现下只静静地窝在他怀里，因为最原始的缘由不停颤栗着。

雪白的身子平摊在餐桌上，说不出是月光还是灯光，都是粗糙的冷色调。红也不那么红了，男人轻叹一声，似乎有一点惋惜。

“你饿了吧？”

手掌覆上凹陷的肚腹。“吃了我几个月饭，也没长胖一丁点。”

“你以前也这样瘦吗？”

 

呻吟声渐渐大了起来，没人再注意门外的人是走还是留。男人反常地沉默着，他也只平平躺着，胸口的软肉随着撞击上下涌动。

鲜红的指痕留在他挺起的胸膛上。男人套上衣服，点了一根烟。红亮亮的火星子照亮那张轮廓分明的脸。

没有吻，没有拥抱和抚慰，只有一阵未散的烟雾，还有防盗门合上时砰的一声响。

 

他满身都是情事过后的红印子，两个穴口糊满了半透明的白浊。他不能动，也不想动，疲惫的嘴角带着一丝残忍的嘲讽。  
是这样吗？  
是这样的。

 

那之后他再也没进过隔壁那间房。会用力砸门的男人似乎再也没出现过，隔壁一直静悄悄的，一丝声音都不曾发出来。  
等他觉察到奇怪已经过去半个多月了。天气转凉，T恤换成长袖衬衫，一起风还是有些冷。

门口突然传来一阵脚步声。敲门的节奏很熟悉，只不过优雅了许多。  
他的心狂跳起来。

 

“……你看起来一点都不像。”

这是他说的第一句话。

“不像谁？”来人笑了一下。

他笑起来的样子俏皮得很，和身上板板正正的西装三件套有些违和，透露出一点天真的孩子气。

“在洗漱吗？你起的可真晚。”

男人嘴里含着牙膏沫子，模糊地应了几声。

“几年前的旧报纸了，你怎么还留着。”脚步声停下来，那人仿佛在那里站了很久。

那是从旧报纸上剪下的一个豆腐块，黑色加粗的大标题写着：“连环纵火案告破，天才侦探不幸丧生火海”。

 

男人擦干净手上的水，从洗漱间走出来，“抽烟吗？”他问。

那双漂亮的眼睛转向他。摊开的掌心里躺着一个硬硬的黑盒子。“我买到了，要来一根吗？”

他犹豫了一下，勾起一点嘴角。“我……现在不抽这个了，谢谢。”

男人自嘲地笑了一下。也是，像他这样的身份自然不该再抽这种便宜烟，再住这种吵吵闹闹的老式公寓，再沾俗世里的烟火气。只有眼前这副模样才真真正正适合他。

“我新搬的房子缺个人做饭，想问问你来不来？”

男人没抬头。

“我把电话留下来，你三天内记得找我。”

有什么东西摩擦镜面的声音响起来，轻轻的，又很软，模糊而暧昧。

 

一阵短暂的沉默后，那人再次开口：  
“我要走了，不送送我吗？”

男人捏着烟盒的手收紧了。他看着那双发亮的皮鞋尖一点点靠近来，并拢了停在他面前。  
一只柔软微凉的手落在他颈侧，与那只手相关的无数身体记忆被唤醒，他看向他的眼睛。明亮亮的带笑的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，那些细碎的胡茬并没有看上去那么扎人。最后才是嘴唇，半张着的，被主人涂了红艳艳的口红，更丰润诱人，也更陌生。

 

男人有意把那片艳丽的红蹭掉，于是唇瓣抵着唇瓣细细研磨，间杂着舌尖与牙齿。有一点点化工类的人造香气在口腔里扩散开，饱受蹂躏的双唇终于解脱，灵巧的舌尖扫过内壁每一寸敏感黏膜。  
他的腰还是很细很软，紧紧贴在男人身上。胸口绷得紧紧，应该是穿了束胸一类的东西。手指探进西装马甲边缘，隔着衬衫触到一个小小的硬质凸起，这让他想起记忆深处那具光裸的雪白身子来。他还是老样子，一个缠绵的吻就足以让他情动。

“……不行，我一会儿还有事……你别…”

男人的手又回到他腰侧去。

 

“它好想我。”他低低地笑，手掌贴在男人胯间。  
“我也好想你。”男人收紧手臂。

“啊……有点换不过气，你借我靠一会儿好不好？”

他的心跳得很快。男人的目光越过怀里人的肩膀，落在客厅里陈旧泛黄的镜子上。那里刚被人用口红写了一串数字，明晃晃地发光，同样的颜色也沾在他的嘴唇和下巴上，看上去既滑稽又悲伤。

“我要走了。”  
“嗯。”

“你记得联系我。”  
“嗯。”

他身上还是那个熟悉的味道。男人深深吸了一口，像一声长长的叹息。

怀里人沉默着，突然轻轻笑了一下。“都怪你，我现在下面湿黏黏的好难受。你帮我弄一下好么？”

 

他穿了一条紧身的平角内裤，灰色布料紧贴着身体线条。手指探到腿心那里就感受得到一阵湿润的高热，按上微微泛潮的布料磨蹭几下，那朵肉花的形状就显现在男人眼前。

“不要……隔着会弄脏……”

 

罗非坐在后座正中央，抽了张纸抹掉沾在嘴唇和四周的口红印子。他嘴唇还肿肿的，有些地方甚至破了皮。  
手里的纸团染上一片红，像擦不净的刺目的血。

司机等他收拾停当后才转动方向盘。

“少爷，那个人要处理掉吗？”

“……”

 

后座的人没说话，只有一点似是而非的模糊语声，和一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。

 

“……先不了，再等三天。”

“好。”年轻人犹豫了一下，又开口，“您抽这种烟……对身体不好。”

“我知道，只抽一根。”

 

黑兰州的盒子静静躺在皮质座椅上，被阳光染成虚幻的琥珀色。细白手指描了描硬壳上被压出的那道褶，他闭上眼睛。

 

 

fin.

 

笛笛生快啵啵啵！！！


End file.
